


【授翻】Stars

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Insecure Tony, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony需要安慰，而Stephen再乐意不过给他想要的。





	【授翻】Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035930) by [ThereIsNoTragedyInThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat). 



Stephen站在面朝海滩的阳台上，这里是坐落在Tony私人土地上的一处房子。一股微风伴随着海浪稳稳吹拂，挟来了海盐与新鲜空气清冽的气息。天气很冷，气温在晚九点左右开始急剧降低，但Stephen不想让自己进屋。不，他被头顶的景象迷住了。他抬起头，仰望着数百万颗星星在无穷无尽的黑色穹野的背景中闪烁。这景象令人叹为观止。在这远离现代文明，几乎不受城市光污染的影响的地方，你会觉得仿佛只手便可以拾起一片宇宙。

“很美，不是吗？”

听见Tony的声音，Stephen并没转过身来，也无法将目光从银河中移开，星尘穿过黑暗，如同流淌进冥河一般。不过他对着男人确实有些紧张的声音笑了笑，“简直叹为观止。”

身后传来轻轻的叹息，一双有力而温暖的手臂环住了他的肚子，Tony的下巴搁在了他的肩头，呼吸悠悠地吐在他脖颈的皮肤上。“真棒，”Tony喃喃道，“我还以为要让你留下深刻印象几乎是不可能的事情呢。”

Stephen咧嘴笑了起来，将手覆在Tony放在自己肚子上的手上，身体向后靠近矮些的男人。“真的吗？我还觉得自己挺好取悦的。”

一个温柔的吻揿在Stephen的脖子上，几乎足够让他想将目光从头顶富于生命力的画面中吸引开去，几乎是了。“这很难和其他维度相比吧。我想那里有些最波澜壮阔的景色。”

“是的，”Stephen回答，只感觉Tony的胳膊在身上收紧了，“但那里也很可怕。”

“对不起。”Tony低低说道。

“别这么说。”Stephen捏了捏紧紧抱着自己的手。除却海浪不断拍远处海滩上岩石还有海风轻轻吹拂沙滩的声音之外，四周一篇寂静。此时此刻，Stephen仿佛置身群星之中，与从地球上空俯视相比这总是如此不同。“Tony，我们为什么要来这儿？”

一声轻轻的吸气，但Stephen总可以耐心等待。几个月来Tony一直试图让他们休一休这个假，这是个不容易实践的提议，因为他们一个是钢铁侠，另一个是掌管纽约圣所的魔法师。事实上，从理论上来说他们都还处于待命状态，不过只有真正紧急的情况他们才会开传送门去。总而言之，Stephen打从一开始就怀疑来这儿还有其他目的。

“听上去会很蠢。”Tony呻吟着，把脸埋进了Stephen的肩。

“现如今我已经相当习惯你所谓的那些蠢了，Tony。”

“喂！”

Stephen对着他被冒犯的语气笑了起来，“好了，亲爱的，告诉我吧。”

Tony扭着双手，直到最后紧紧握住了Stephen的，又一次吻了吻爱人的脖子，然后踮起了一些，直到凑近了他的耳朵，“我就是想……想提醒你一下。”他咕哝着。

“提醒？”

“你比往常更频繁地去其他维度。”他的声音变得愈发安静，温柔，紧张。“我想确保你有回来的理由。我想……我想尽可能给你我能给的一切，所以——”

Stephen突然转过身，吓了自己的爱人一跳。Tony睁大了棕色眼眸望着他，那里有Stephen以往从未见过的真诚与脆弱的神情，里面蕴着的不安绝对够让他心碎的了。他们比任何人能想到的都更加缺乏安全感，时常被各种想法提醒着自己或许还不够好，他们都在日复一日努力着让自己对彼此做到足够好。Stephen突然有一种可怕的感觉，觉得自己或许已经失败了。

他举起手，紧紧捧住了Tony的脸，凝视着这唯一能比他们头顶的宇宙星辰更美的存在——他深爱的这个人眼底深处温暖爱意的漩涡。“Tony，不需要提醒我。任何那些我在其他维度中看到或是经历的东西都比不上这个。没什么能比得过家，比得过你。”

Tony突然伸手拉过Stephen，狠狠吻上了他的唇。Stephen急切地分开Tony的双唇，将手深埋进他发间，将Tony拉得更近。他忘记了月亮，行星，恒星与黑暗。他忘记了脚下的土地，寒冷与海浪波涛。他只感觉到Tony的舌头在口中颤抖，只感觉到身体的温度紧紧包裹在身上，只听到彼此沉重的呼吸，只闻到那似乎总萦绕在他爱人身上的汗水与金属的气息。

Tony轻轻叹息一声，撤了开去。Stephen睁开眼，望着Tony涨红的脸和深邃的眸子。很快两个人都笑了。“我爱你。”Tony低语道。

Stephen又吻了吻他，这回是轻轻的。“我也爱你。”

Tony向后退了一步，一阵风吹得失去了拥抱的Stephen颤抖了一下。他的爱人温柔地朝他微笑，握住他颤抖的手。“来吧，你快冻僵了。我们进去给你暖暖身子。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：宇宙星辰是终极浪漫，而他们远在浪漫之上。  
> 愿幸福和爱长久相伴。


End file.
